


three hundred pushups

by Star_on_a_Staff



Series: our legacy begins with them [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sweet, Teasing, Wholesomeness, kid fics are so gooey to write i love them, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: “I think he’s real tired right now but just wants to keep going to impress you.” Lisbeth whispered furtively.Mama smiled. "You think so?"Or; Caspar's struggling to make it to three hundred pushups and his family provides moral (sort of) support. Caspar/Hilda, post canon. For Roxy <3
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: our legacy begins with them [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	three hundred pushups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts).



> You can thank roxy for this fic because her hilspar headcanons are too precious to pass up on. Plus you can pry "Loving and Chaotic Hilspar Parents" out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> As always, I have no beta so all errors are mine alone. Catch me frantically editing this work hours later. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Two hundred and eighty TWO! Two hundred and eighty…THREE!”

Lisbeth frowned as she watched Papa strain to push himself back up from the ground again. Even though he’s still got a rhythm going, he was gritting his teeth in a determined snarl and was moving a lot more slowly than he was a few minutes ago. 

Papa nearly fell over around one hundred and fifty, but then he took off his jacket, switched arms around one hundred and had picked up a second wind, much to Mama’s delight. 

Big sister Richelle was perched primly on Papa’s back because she was the biggest and would slow him down a lot more than baby Keiran, who was still super easy to scoop up and cuddle no matter how much he squirmed. 

Lisbeth leaned over to Mama, who was keeping track of Papa’s pushups because she knew how to count all the way up to the hundreds, and whispered confidentially into her ear. “I think Papa is getting slower.”

Mama paused in the middle of “two hundred and eighty SIX” and glanced down at her with wide eyes.

“So you’ve noticed, too!” Her voice rang with surprised mischief. 

Mama bent down and collected Lisbeth into her lap. Lisbeth snuggled close, because even though she was a big girl there was _no_ place cozier than Mama’s lap. 

“I think he’s real tired right now but just wants to keep going to impress you.” Lisbeth whispered furtively. 

“Two hundred and eighty EIGHT!” Richelle counted proudly from where she was bobbing up and down on Papa’s back, and Mama’s eyes got all narrowed and mischievous. 

“He’s going awfully slow now, isn’t he, sweetheart?” She whispered back, and Lisbeth grinned right back at her, feeling validated. “Yeah!” 

“I can HEAR you two,” Papa wheezed from where he was struggling to make it past two hundred and eighty nine, and Richelle promptly echoed him with equal gravitas, “He can HEAR you two!”

“And I love you and believe in you, baby!” Mama blew a kiss in Papa’s direction and he made a kissy-face back. Richelle and Lisbeth made twin sounds of disgust as Keiran just cooed in delight around a mouthful of Papa’s discarded jacket. 

“Oh, Keiran honey, that is not for eating!” Mama hastily displaced Lisbeth from her lap and swooped towards her errant son, so Lisbeth just gamely scooted over to where Papa was heaving for breath. 

“Mama thinks you’re getting sloooow,” she confided. Papa’s eyes went wide, and he shot a look over to where Mama was wrestling a drool-y sleeve out of Keiran’s gums. 

“Did she really say that?” he groused in between puffs of breath. Lisbeth did her best to smile as mysteriously as Mama did, and Papa set his jaw with fresh determination. “Oh, that’s IT.”

He paused for breath, tilting his face back to Lisbeth. “Tell your Mama that I’m getting to three hundred for HER.”

“And us?” Lisbeth challenged. 

Papa smiled wide. “And you, Lizzie.” 

“Two hundred and NINETY,” Richelle counted from up above, “and Papa, you gotta touch the ground with your chin or it doesn’t count!” 

“Gotcha, love.” Papa groaned as he shoved himself back up from the ground. “Hold tight because Papa’s gonna got a new wind coming!”

“You got this, babe!” Hilda cheered from where she had pulled Keiran securely into her arms. “Keiran, say Papa!”

“Bah!” Keiran cheered. 

“Ten more, ten more, ten more!” Richelle thumped her heels in Papa’s back and he yelped with every strike. “Chelle don’t move for the love of Sothis--”

“Two hundred and ninety ONE! Two hundred and ninety TWO! Two hundred and ninety THREE!”

Lisbeth scurried back to Mama, who was holding Keiran’s chubby baby fingers in her hand and was tucking away a finger every time Papa pushed up and down. 

“Papa says that he’s getting to three hundred for you," Lisbeth said excitedly. “But also for us because he’s Papa.”

“Two hundred and ninety SIX! Two hundred and ninety SEVEN! Two hundred and ninety EIGHT!”

Mama turned all pink and happy, a fond grin spreading across her face as she looked back to where her husband was pumping up and down with the last dregs of his strength. 

“That lovable bastard," she said softly. 

Lisbeth furrowed her brows. “What does bastard me-”

“THREE HUNDRED!” Papa roared, jumping off the ground as Richelle clung to his neck in delight. “SEE HILDA I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!”

“Oh, you stink!” Mama laughed as he tried to hug her, but Lisbeth giggled and flung her thin arms as far as they could reach around their entwined legs as her parents started mashing their faces together all gross-like with each other. 

Keiran babbled with delight on top of Mama’s shoulders, and Richelle giggled as she tried to squirm as far away from the kissing as possible, but as for Lisbeth, she was content to bury herself deep into her parents’ warmth and revel in the absolute chaos that was their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keiran's two little sisters were born exactly nine months later. 
> 
> Again go check out roxy's twitter because she is literally the captain of the Hilspar ship and we love her for it <3 https://twitter.com/roxyryoko


End file.
